


Darcy Lewis Agent of SHIELD Interlude [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Darcy Lewis Agent Of SHIELD podfics [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Containing four short stories in the Agent Darcy verse: Playing the percentages, Under No Circumstances, To infinity, not Beyond, and Hearts and Flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy Lewis Agent of SHIELD Interlude [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playing the Percentages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558029) by [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand). 
  * Inspired by [Under No Circumstances...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590983) by [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand). 
  * Inspired by [To Infinity, Not Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864101) by [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand). 
  * Inspired by [Hearts and Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356588) by [teand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand). 



**Title** : Darcy Lewis Agent of SHIELD Interlude  
**Fandom** : Avengers MCU  
**Author** : Teand  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Darcy/Steve, Clint/Phil  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 17:34  
**Summary** : 

> Playing the Percentages: "I'm telling you, Coulson, you need to do something about that girl Friday of yours."  
>    
>  Under No Circumstances: Clint peered into the coffee shop. "I was passing, I saw them – and Phil, they're laughing!"  
>    
>  To Infinity, Not Beyond: "Tony's right." "Sometimes," Phil agreed, sitting down beside Clint on the edge of terrace, their backs to Manhattan. He handed over one of the two beer he'd brought out with him. "Specifically?" Clint stared up at the night sky for a moment, took a long drink, and finally said, "Reed Richards is a dick  
>    
>  Hearts and Flowers: "What kind of assholes attack on Valentine's Day!" 

The original works can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/101381)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/Author_%20Teand/DsrcyLewisAgentOfSHIELDInterlude.mp3)


End file.
